


A Kiss in the Long, Dark Night

by Nixxi



Series: A Collection of Kisses [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, M/M, World of Ruin, repost, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: As Gladio steps down onto solid ground, he glances around the Lestallum parking lot, eagerly searching for some sign of his lover. They lost contact two days ago, when the cell tower near Hammerhead was overtaken by daemons, but Ignis knew he’d be back today. Hell, they were counting down the minutes together. Gladio’s work is fulfilling, sure—he’s saving lives in a world gone to shit, helping keep the darkness at bay—but after a week apart, Gladio’s itching to have Ignis in his arms. Right now, nothing seems as important as that.Ignis and Gladio reunite in the long darkness.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: A Collection of Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567678
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	A Kiss in the Long, Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost and based on a prompt.

The truck comes to an abrupt stop, wheezing exhaust. 

It jolts Gladio from his doze, and he blinks into the darkness, sitting upright when he realizes he’s been leaning on a warm body next to him. The engine shuts off. Someone turns on their phone’s flashlight, illuminating the two dozen hunters sitting on benches around the back of the truck. Everyone looks as groggy as he feels—hell, as sore as he feels. His ass is killing him from sitting on a hard surface for hours.

The guy at the end of the bench pulls at the tarp covering the back of the truck, letting floodlight spill inside. Gladio winces, squinting. After six hours in a hunter transport—all the way from Hammerhead to Lestallum, with only one five-minute piss break at a camp halfway between—the light hurts. 

“Everybody out!” the driver calls.

The hunters around Gladio get to their feet slowly, one by one, groaning and cracking their stiff joints. Gladio pulls his rucksack out from under him and slings it over his shoulder, careful to avoid the open claw wounds on his back. He used a potion on ‘em, but it wasn’t enough to close them completely. Ignis will probably have to stitch them up.

_Ignis._

As Gladio steps down onto solid ground, he glances around the Lestallum parking lot, eagerly searching for some sign of his lover. They lost contact two days ago, when the cell tower near Hammerhead was overtaken by daemons, but Ignis knew he’d be back today. Hell, they were counting down the minutes together. Gladio’s work is fulfilling, sure—he’s saving lives in a world gone to shit, helping keep the darkness at bay—but after a week apart, Gladio’s itching to have Ignis in his arms. Right now, nothing seems as important as that.

“Gladio!”

At the sound of Ignis’s voice, he turns, only to find himself enveloped in a warm embrace, and the sweet, clean scent of Ignis’s lemongrass soap. A hot, ravenous mouth meets his own. As desire stabs through him, he parts his lips for Ignis’s tongue, winding his arms around Ignis’s waist to pull him close, almost lifting him off his feet. It doesn’t matter that they’re standing in the middle of a parking lot full of other hunters. He kisses Ignis like they’re in their own bedroom, their bodies tucked close together, his tongue enticing Ignis with a promise of more to come.

“I feared the worst when you stopped answering your phone,” Ignis pants as they pull apart for air. He cups Gladio’s face, his thumb stroking his cheek, those green eyes lingering on his lips before he leans in to press their mouths together again. “I kept trying to reach you.”

“Some daemons knocked out the cell tower,” Gladio says. “I left before they could get it back up. Didn’t want to spend another minute away from you.”

Ignis smiles, that sweet, soft smile he only brings out for the people closest to him, and claims Gladio’s lips again. Gladio cups his ass to pull him closer, then slides his hands up his strong back, under his shirt. Ignis groans into his mouth, and someone nearby lets out a wolf whistle. He’s only been away for a week, but it feels more like a month—a month of sleeping alone, with nothing but the pictures of Ignis he has stored on his phone to keep him company. He’d look at them every night before he went to sleep, tracing Ignis’s face with his index finger, longing to touch him.

“Your next mission will be shorter, I hope,” Ignis murmurs against his lips. 

“Depends what Monica has lined up for me.” 

Gladio lets his hand slide down Ignis’s arm until he can lace their fingers together. They walk together, hand in hand, toward the tiny bachelor apartment they share in the hunters’ quarter of the city. He adjusts the bag on his shoulder, hissing as the strap slides over his wounds. Ignis looks at him questioningly.

“Are you all right?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Gladio grunts, pushing the strap higher up his shoulder. “Just a wound that hasn’t closed yet. I’ll have you take a look at it later.”

Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Later?”

“Yeah. I’ll probably only have a couple of days with you before I have to head out again.” They arrive outside their door, but before Ignis can get the keys out of his pocket, Gladio backs him up against the doorframe, his hands on his waist. He can feel the tension trembling in Ignis’s body, can feel how much Ignis wants him. “And I plan to make the most of it.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Ignis’s mouth opens under Gladio’s kiss, and their tongues caress again before he draws back and jangles the keys. “Let’s go upstairs, shall we?”


End file.
